Nightmare Universe
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Au. What if Haley woke up and her life was turned upside down? She's married to Chris and nothing's the same? Naley done
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Another AU Naley from me! This one is a idea I got at school…so here is the original idea…this story is based on it! You know I don't own no nothing but this story!**

**Idea:What happens when Haley wakes up in a nightmare alternative universe where she's married to Chris Keller at 16 and everything is haywire? Where Nathan is a jerk to her and Lucas can't even look his best friend in the eyes. No...where Lucas isn't even her best friend anymore. Where Brooke is a goth and Peyton a cheery and preppy cheerleader. Where there isn't such a thing as the Lucas-Brooke-Peyton love triangle because frankly neither of the three can stand each other. Where Chris is the King of the school instead of Nathan. What happens when she has to life in this life...because she doesn't know how to get back to her real one? How will she handle it...what will she do...and what will she do to make everything better? For her love for Nathan never dies...and she doesn't know how to live without him. And in the end…will she wake up…or be stuck in that life forever? Tim gay best friend.**

Chapter 1

Haley James Scott laughed as she watched Tim Smith begging a girl, who was trying her best to get away from him, for her number. In the end he gave up and stalked away. She turned her gaze back towards her group and watched as Lucas Scott – her best friend and brother-in-law – kissed his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer. Next to them sat Brooke Davis. She knew Brooke was trying her best not to watch her ex-boyfriend and best friend making out and Haley gave her credit for sticking it out. She knew if it was her she would have never come and sit with them.

"What are you thinking about Hales?" Nathan asked from his place behind her and Haley smiled.

"Just how happy I am…" she explained and Nathan kissed her neck.

"I would hope so…you are after all married to me…" they both gave a hearty laugh and Brooke groaned.

"Eww…Naley are getting all frisky on us…again!" she complained and Haley threw her coat at Brooke.

"Shut up Tigger!" they all laughed as the bell rang and they got up. Nathan pulled Haley to him and kissed her on the temple.

"Be good love…I'll see you in the gym." His voice was hurried as he spoke because they both knew he had to get to class early…he was writing tests and he couldn't be late.

"Good luck Nate…knock them dead!" she smiled and he smirked at her, giving her a peck on the mouth before making his way to class. Brooke walked over to Peyton and linked their arms.

"Time to get to class P.Sawyer…" Brooke groaned as Brooke gave her a side-ways glance.

"We like class remember? Think happy thoughts Brookie." Peyton joked and Brooke slapped her softly on the arm.

"You can be a real bitch P.Sawyer…real funny bitch." She said but they all knew it was only in jest as Peyton burst out laughing.

"No hun…you're the cheery bitch…I'm the broody bitch."

"Whatever. See you later Tutorwife, Broody!" Brooke called over her shoulder as they started walking away.

"See you at the gym Luke! You too Hales!" Peyton laughed as Brooke pulled her away and immediately started talking about clothes and boys.

This left only Lucas and Haley and they smiled at each other as he walked over to her and embraced her.

"Hey buddy…" he spoke as he lead them to class and Haley smiled.

"Hey Luke…so how's life treating you?" she asked and Lucas smiled.

"Pretty good actually…and yours?"

"Great…Nathan making me really happy." Lucas laughed as he pulled her tighter to him.

"That's good…wouldn't want to beat him because of it…" they both smiled as they turned their different ways. Lucas had English lit. and Haley had a free period in which she decided that she could use a little time in front of the piano.

The words that came out her mouth were amazing as she started the song that she had been writing for a while. She wanted to get it perfect…and today was the right time…because…everything was perfect. (A/N: Song by Bethany Joy Galeotti)

_Spending all your money  
Ain't it funny how the time goes by?  
First you start believing  
Then you're leaving for no reason  
And you're wondering why  
So till the morning breaks  
Go and make your mistakes  
Don't be surprised if your head hurts  
Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive  
_

_  
Whisper in the ways  
Watching days and moving on  
You wake up every Monday then suddenly it's Sunday  
And the week is gone  
So till the morning breaks  
Go and make your mistakes  
Don't be surprised at the sunrise  
Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive  
_

_  
Oh, do you wonder where it starts  
Where it ends  
What you find around the bend  
Oh, do you wonder where she's from  
Where she goes  
No one knows  
Now and then you wonder  
Why you're spending all your money  
Ain't it funny how she walks on by?   
She had you all believing  
Now she's leaving for no reason   
And you're wondering why  
_

_  
So till the morning breaks  
Go and make your mistakes  
Don't be surprised if your heart hurts  
Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive  
_

_  
Oh, do you wonder where it starts  
Where it ends  
What you find around the bend  
And oh, do you wonder where she's from  
Where she goes  
No one knows  
Now and then  
_

_  
Oh, do you wonder where it starts  
Where it ends  
What you find around the bend  
And do you wonder where she's from  
Where she goes  
No one knows  
Now and then you wonder  
_

_  
Why life is for the living, the forgiven and the leaving town alive  
Life is for the living, the forgiven and the leaving town alive_

oOoOoOoOoOo

That night as she and Nathan laid in each other's arms Haley wondered if life could be anymore perfect…and se knew the answer. No. It couldn't get more perfect than this. With that sleep took over her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley groaned as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed before she finally opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and Nathan wasn't in the room – not totally unusual. She got up and quickly placed a robe around her before she decided to go to the bathroom. She passed the photos on the closet and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was her wedding photo… but instead of Nathan's handsome face staring back at her is was Chris Keller's.

Immediately she thought someone was playing a trick on her and quickly turned her gaze to the rest of the photos.

No Nathan…only Chris.

What the hell is going on she thought.

"Hales? You're out of bed already?" she stopped as she heard his voice and turned to find a grinning Chris.

"Chris…" she spoke brokenly and Chris walked closer.

"I thought you'd be a bit exhausted after last night." He said and Haley's brow lifted.

"What happened last night?" she asked confused and Chris stared at her as if she was going mad.

"Honey…are you sure you're all right?" he asked as he stepped more closer but Haley lifted her hand to stop him.

"What happened Chris?" she demanded and Chris' grin grew.

"I would have thought you'd remember…I mean damn… making love 3 times in one night to me your husband…how do you forget that?"

She fainted before she could hear more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley slowly walked into Tree Hill High. She had woken up a few minutes after she had fainted…only to see that she was still in this nightmare…still married to Chris. In her mind she couldn't understand what was going on so she ultimately agreed to go to school with Chris… but making sure he didn't touch her. In the parking lot he had kissed her on the cheek – her body tensing – and made a weak apology of having to see someone before walking off. Haley was glad…where ever Chris was trouble followed.

She looked around the school for someone who could help her make sense of what was going on. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton but most of all she looked for Nathan. To figure out what the hell was going on. But when she finally reached the place where they always sat – no one was there. Miserably she walked away in search of the people she called her friends.

A few yards further Haley was stopped in her tracks by a voice she recognized. A smile slid over her face as she saw Peyton in her cheerleading outfit cheering with some of the other girls. Brooke wasn't there. Quickly she made her way over there.

"Peyton!" she exclaimed as she came closer and Peyton gave a cheerful smile.

"Oh my god girls! Look who it is! It's Mrs. Keller herself!" she clapped her hands in such a cheerful way that it felt to Haley that the smile that Peyton had on couldn't be bigger…so un-Peyton like.

"Haha very funny Peyt…" she said as she waited for her friend to get all broody on her. Her waiting was in vain. Peyton's smile stayed there…and it didn't look like she ever frowned.

"So girlie…are you going to join my squad this year…or is it going to be your loss again?" she asked as she pulled her hand through her hair and swaying her skirt with the wind. Haley lifted her eyebrow at Peyton – a quizzical expression on her face.

"Your squad…isn't Brooke captain?" as soon as the words left her mouth one of the cheerleaders who had been drinking water spit it out and Peyton laughed.

"What would give you that idea?" she asked through her laughter.

"Uh…okay…where's Lucas…have you seen him? I really need to talk to him…"Haley asked and again Peyton seemed to not understand.

"Okay totally bogus of me but why would you want to talk to that…that…guy…" Peyton kept her smile on place but her distaste could be heard from afar. Before she could answer Peyton giggled.

"Well I'm off! We totally have to do this again. Love ya!" she yelled as she walked away.

Haley looked on confused. Brooke wasn't captain…she wasn't even on the squad. Peyton was cheery…and the captain. And Lucas…Peyton didn't like Lucas?

Suddenly black hair caught her eyes and she immediately knew who it was. She rushed over to where Brooke sat…only to be shocked when Brooke looked up. Brooke was a goth! She was sitting on her own with black clothes, heavy make up being all broody! What the hell!

"Brooke?" she asked as she came closer and Brooke looked more up.

"What do you want plastic?" her voice came out hateful and Haley gave a step back.

"I…I was just looking for Lucas…"

"Who? Don't tell me…it's one of your stuck-up rich friends. Well I've said it before…all of you leave me the hell alone!" Brooke demanded as she grabbed her bags and stomped off…leaving Haley stunned.

"Okay tell me I did not just see that…" Haley heard as an arm slid around hers. She turned to find Tim standing next to her…wearing a scarf!

"Tim? What the hell are you wearing?" she laughed and Tim smiled.

"I made it myself! Tell me you like it…I spent most day yesterday picking this outfit! Totally got to impress the hunks of Tree Hill you know!" Tim said as he lifted his hand bag from the ground. Haley almost fainted just at the sight. Her eyes grew big and Tim gave her a worried look.

"Honey…you act like it's the first time that you found out your best friend is gay…you've known for years…really honey…" he scoffed as he started to fix her hair.

"Uh…yeah…just bit out of it I guess…" Haley said but inside her mind was running around like mad – trying to figure out what was going on.

"So…going to tell me why you talked to both Goth girl and Preppy girl?" Tim asked as they walked forwards – Tim winking to a few guys along the way.

"Uhm…wanted to know the time?" Haley asked and her friend laughed.

"Haha good one! No but really…your popularity would drop like that if you hung out with them…you know that." He snapped his fingers and Haley tried to smile.

"Okay okay I was looking for Nathan and Lucas…" she finally admitted and Tim smirked.

"Oo the too hot to trot Scott brothers. If you weren't married and one of them was gay…we could totally be sisters!" Tim announced and clapped his hands together as if it was the best idea ever. Haley couldn't help but laugh. Tim was funny when he was gay. She liked gay Tim better.

"To bad they both can't stand you…" he said and Haley's eyes shot up.

"What?" she asked in shock and Tim gave her another look.

"Come on Hales…now's not the day to act stupid. Keep up with me okay girlie? You tried to get smart ass Lucas to do your homework. He said no. You made a fuss. Chris made his life a living hell. Nathan hates you for what you did to Lucas. Plus for some god forbidden reason you two just can't stand each other. Got that cause I don't want anymore psycho Haley Keller episodes on my hand. It's too much for a gay man to handle." Tim said dramatically as they made their way into class.

She passed Lucas and Nathan and saw only death stares coming her way. Reluctantly she sat down next to Tim and Chris in the back but kept her eyes on Nathan's back the whole time during class. How had all of this happened? If what Tim had said was true…then all of the people…all her friends…none of them liked her…and according to Tim she liked none of them. But how could that be? She loved Nathan…he was her soul mate!

"Keller!" Nathan growled and she looked up to see he was talking to her – Chris long since have dozed off. His cobalt blue eyes were dark…darker than she had ever seen them…and all that hatred seemed to be aimed straight at her. It was then that she knew…

She just had to wake up from this Nightmare Universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley sat on the bench next to the rivercourt…letting her thoughts try to figure out what was going on. During the school day she had, many times, tried techniques to wake up. She pinched herself, went back to sleep and woke up again, splashed her face with water. But none of it had worked. She was still there.

Her eyes teared up as she thought about everything she had heard about herself. She was the proverbial bitch in Tree Hill High. She passed her classes barely and never did her own homework. She cared more about being popular than anything else. Heck…someone had even told her she and Chris were a match made in hell. No wonder Nathan and Lucas hated her so much…she would have too. Haley rubbed her eyes vigorously trying to rid it of tears. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and for a moment she wished it was Lucas – coming to tell her that everything would be okay.

When she turned around Mouth stood behind her – smiling at her.

She did a mental check of how he looked. He still looked the same. Still smiled at her. Still dressed the same.

"Hey Haley..." he said with a smile as he sat down next to her and Haley couldn't help but let out a sigh or relief.

"Hey Mouth…" her voice was soft.

"Tim says you've been acting really weird lately…so I was wondering what's going on." Mouth stated and Haley wondered if he was also her best friend in this universe. If maybe…he was the only normal one.

"Do you sometimes wonder if you fit in Mouth?" she asked as she placed her head in her hands and Mouth gave a soft sigh.

"I've never fit in here Hales…you know that. This place wasn't made to hold me. But this isn't about me…this is about you." He said and Haley sighed.

"Why am I such the school's queen bitch?" her question hung in the air for a few minutes as they both contemplated the answer. Finally, as he stood up and started walking away, Mouth answered.

"For the same reason that I'm the school's biggest player." Haley stared up at him as she finally realized what was different of him…he was a player.

"Why?" she felt the question slip through her lips and Mouth smiled.

"Because it just is who we are."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley walked around the town – Mouth's answer in her mind. She didn't agree with him at first. She was a good person who didn't fit into this profile that they had placed her. But as she walked around she realized that maybe deep down she really was like that. That maybe that was what this nightmare was about…to show her how she really was deep inside her soul. It would fit…Brooke was really deep and lonely, Peyton was happy inside, Tim…well she guessed he really was gay inside. Still she didn't accept it as an answer. She didn't love Chris…in this world or the next. Confusion swept over her as she tried her best to put her mind at ease.

She walked until she reached the docks and a smile slid over her face.

"_Don't say I never gave you anything."_

It had been Nathan's words at their first tutoring session – right there – the start of their love. She still had that bracelet even after they got married. It was with her everyday. She never let it out of her sight.

The smile slid off her face as she noticed Nathan was sitting on the docks – staring out towards the vast ocean. He seemed deep in thought – his brow lined and his eyes so distant that it looked that nobody would be able to get his attention. Haley walked closer towards his but stopped a few meters further. She didn't know if that was such a good idea. She had to keep telling herself that in this world they hated each other. Suddenly she wished she knew why they hated each other, other than the Lucas incident.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan stared out – his thoughts roaming around to places and things that he couldn't remember. The fact that this place made him feel safe wasn't lost on him and for a few seconds he let himself wonder why. He let his eyes glide over the horizon and made out a boat that was going past. Slowly his eyes followed the boat as it moved past – not thinking of anything in particular – until he turned and his eyes fell on her.

Haley Keller. He didn't smile or frown when he saw her. But he wasn't happy.

She walked closer to him with a sudden determination that failed her when she stopped a few feet away from me.

"Why do we hate each other?" the words flew out her mouth before she even registered it and they both stared at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Why do we hate each other?" the words flew out her mouth before she even registered it and they both stared at each other._

Nathan stared at Haley as if she came from another planet. He couldn't believe that she was actually asking him that…after almost two years of ignoring it she was really going to bring it up again.

"How can you even ask me that?" he spat out as he jumped up, pushing his hands into his pockets. Haley flinched at his harsh words but didn't back down.

"I asked why we hate each other… I want to know Nathan. And seeing as you are the only one that can tell me I guess you should…" she stated and Nathan didn't even try to hide his confusion.

"You're supposed to know…why do you need to ask me?" he asked and Haley gave a sigh as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"I'm having a bit of a memory lapse okay…not that it's any of your business…and I need to find out. So are you going to tell me or not?" Nathan's face etched in pain as he looked at her.

"Why don't you just go ask your sister…she knows everything!" Haley's brow creased as she gave him her best confused look. She realized that she had that a look a lot lately.

"What does Taylor have to do with this?" she asked confused and Nathan laughed.

"Not Taylor…Rachel! You really do have some kind of memory lapse…you'd never forget your own sister…" he stated and Haley smiled as she recognized some of the old Nathan in him. But old Nathan was only there for a few seconds before his face went blank and he gave her a cold stare.

"But you'd think that you'd remember aborting our child."

Haley's intake of breath was the only noise that filled the space around them. Every part of her wanted to believe that he was lying but when she looked up into his eyes she noticed the horrible truth…he wasn't lying one bit. She saw all the hurt and hate in his eyes and she knew it was true. Haley felt her body lose its power to hold her up but she didn't give her anytime to fall down. Instead she turned and ran…ran as fast as she could. She was sure Nathan was calling after her but she didn't stop.

Haley only stopped when she reached the one place where she felt safe. With tears streaming down her face she knocked on the door and when nobody opened she started to bang her fists against the door. Suddenly it swung open and two arms came around her – pulling her into a fierce hug. Slowly she was led into the bedroom where she had spent so much time crying her eyes out. She sat down – the arms still around her – and cried into her shoulder.

"Haley-Bop what's wrong?" she asked worriedly and only when the other girl spoke did Haley look up. Though it felt weird to see Rachel (who didn't look the same as in her real life…she was fat here) being so worried about her. Even weirder was to imagine fat Rachel as being her older sister (A/N: Rachel is a few years older in the Nightmare Universe). But Haley had seen enough weird things in this nightmare to not be bothered by it. She smiled at Rachel – a broken smile – before she felt her sister hug her tightly.

"Hales…you need to tell me what happened…" Rachel urged and Haley shook her head – unable to form the words.

"Honey Nathan called me a few minutes ago…he said you were acting all weird and you freaked out." Her sister informed her and Haley looked up – surprised.

"He…he called?" Rachel smiled down at her and nodded her head.

"Nathan still cares Hales…he'll never stop caring about you no matter what happened…" Haley sat straighter and pushed away the tears with her hands.

"Rachel…you have to tell me the truth…about the abortion…" her voice broke but she knew her sister understood. Nathan had probably filled her in on the memory loss.

"You and Nathan started secretly dating when you were both 15. Nobody saw it coming…but you two made each other happy. You kept it secret for 7 months until you found out you were pregnant. I guess you and Nathan must have had a huge fight about it afterwards. He wanted to keep the baby and you tried to explain to him that having a baby then wasn't the right thing. You said you wanted an abortion and Nathan blew his top. You guys didn't talk for weeks." Rachel said with a frown and Haley felt her heart stop.

"So I did it? I killed my…" she couldn't say the words but Rachel shook her head.

"You told me you had doubts…that maybe you and Nathan could make it through with a baby. You were starting to like the idea of having his baby. Then one day you came to me and told me you were going to keep the baby. You were suddenly so excited to have it. You went running down the stairs to tell him but on the last step you tripped and fell."

"Oh my god…" Haley breathed out as her hand went over her stomach.

"The miscarriage came as a huge shock to you and even to me. But you refused to let me help you through it. Weeks went by before you finally went back to normal and by then Nathan was sick with worry. I don't know everything but you told Nathan you had the abortion. You knew it would hurt him and push him away from you and you wanted that. You didn't want him near you because as you said it… he reminded you too much of the baby. So that's how you two started fighting. A few months later you and Chris were married and that's about it."

Haley's tears didn't stop as Rachel hugged her closely again. She laid on the bed – staring up at the roof – as Rachel called Chris and told him she was spending time with her sister. She was fast asleep by the time Rachel called Nathan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nathan stared hard as the steps as Rachel went up to check on her sister. When Haley had ran away from him he had known something was really wrong…and though he acted like he didn't love her he still did. Immediately his mind had gone into overdrive as he called Rachel desperately trying to find out where Haley was. Hours later she called back to let him know her sister was fine but out of it. Nathan didn't let her speak twice and before Rachel could even put down the phone, Nathan was banging on the front door. Rachel had tried her best to explain to Nathan that it wasn't the right time but he refused to move.

Rachel came back down and looked from her place at the bottom of the stairs at Nathan as he seemed deep in thought – not even noticing her. She sighed softly and mostly to herself. The past few years had been rough on her little sister and Nathan alike. After the baby neither one ever talked to the other without there being some swearing involved – but in their hearts they pined away for each other. Rachel knew because she talked to both her sister and Nathan (though not at the same time) and she knew it hurt them both.

"She's still sleeping Nate…" she spoke up and Nathan looked up at her. The dark circles under his glazed eyes showed he was desperately in need of some sleep.

"Go to bed Nate…there is nothing else you can do for her now." She spoke again – louder this time – as she moved to close all the blinds. Nathan stood up and shook his head.

"I don't want to leave her alone tonight." His voice cracked and Nathan coughed – trying to hide the fact that Haley's condition disturbed him. Rachel turned to him and sighed.

"Haley won't be alone…she'll be with me." Her voice was soft against the darkness that was eating up the whole situation. Nathan pleadingly looked at her.

"Please…I'll be gone before she wakes up…just…let me stay here."

Rachel shook her head. She knew it was wrong. Her sister was now married to Chris Keller – though apparently didn't love him as much as she would Nathan. They weren't in each other's lives anymore. But even as she thought about it her hands went to the light switch and threw them both into darkness.

"The key is on the table. Lock up when you go out…" and with that she smiled and walked to her room.

Nathan didn't need to be invited twice as he walked up towards Haley's room. His hand trembled above the lock and for a moment all courage left him. The only thing keeping his hand on that door was his love for her.

Slowly he went in – closing the door behind him. He sat down on the chair in the corner of her room – the one that had the best view of her bed – and watched her.

"_Damn Hales! What the hell is this hard chair doing in your room? It's bloody uncomfortable!" Nathan groaned as he sat down in the chair and Haley laughed from her place across the room._

"_It wasn't made to sleep on you idiot…" her laughter filled the room and Nathan's smirk grew._

"_Oh now see who said I'm sleeping on this chair? Cause last time I checked I'm sleeping with you on your bed…" he lifted his eyebrows at her as she took her nightgown off – showing her petite body in the small lingerie nighty he had brought her._

"_Now I'm definitely sleeping with you!" Nathan proclaimed as he jumped up, threw off his clothes (leaving him in boxers) and jumped into bed beside her. Haley only smiled as he brought his lips to hers…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley opened her eyes groggily as sunlight streamed into the room. She wiped her eyes furiously before she sat a bit more up and her eyes traveled over the room. Finally it landed on the chair and Nathan's sleeping form in it. She smiled a bit before the previous night's revelations filled her mind and her face went blank.

Nathan sensed her before she even woke up and as she watched him he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Their eyes met in an instant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haley pulled the blanket around her body as she stared at Nathan who stared back at her. She knew if she shouted then Rachel would be there – kicking Nathan out. But strangely Haley didn't want that…not because she loved Nathan in the normal universe…but because Nightmare Universe Nathan deserved to know the truth…

"Hey…" she said softly and Nathan slammed out of the trance that he had gone into.

"Hey…sorry did I wake you?" he asked worriedly and Haley smiled as she shook her head.

"No no was the sun that woke me up." Haley pointed towards the blinds that had probably been pulled back by Rachel. Nathan nodded in understanding but didn't take his eyes off her.

"I was scared when you left last night. I didn't know what was going on." Nathan admitted as he looked away and Haley sighed – feeling the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I just needed some time to think – I'm sorry if I scared you." Her voice broke as she remembered normal Nathan.

Normal Nathan that would be lying next to her in the bed instead of sitting in the chair opposite her. Normal Nathan that wouldn't have let things get this far. And it hit her for the first time since she had come to the Nightmare Universe that maybe she wouldn't be able to go back to the way everything was. Suddenly the thoughts of the fact that she could be stuck there with a husband she didn't love and all the rest.

"Answer me this Nathan," she started with some energy she gained unexpectedly. "if you could go to a time and place – much like this but so completely different – what one thing would you want to be there?" For a second the question didn't make sense to either of them but even as it sank in Nathan made himself heard.

"Us…I'd want us to be together in that world…" the words flew out even before he could replay it in his mind and Haley's eyes grew large at the sudden news and yet she felt she needed to know more before she let herself indulge in his answers.

"And if I made a mistake in that world…if I did something horrible…would you find it in your heart to forgive me?" she asked as she looked up and Nathan tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"Haley what does this…"

"Just answer me…please…" her voice was just above a whisper and Nathan sighed as he felt his heart break.

"Yes…I would…"

Instinctively her eyes sought out his and she knew it was crunch time. Now or never.

"I didn't have an abortion like I told you…I had a miscarriage…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haley crossed her arms over her chest as she walked up the stairs to her and Chris' apartment. It had been Rachel that had told her it was time to go back to him – that Chris would start to worry and that it would be hard to explain to him everything that had happened. So with a heavy heart she walked the final steps and inserted the key into the door as the morning's happenings' replayed in her mind.

"_I didn't have an abortion like I told you…I had a miscarriage…" her voice was small as she uttered the truth to him – the man she loved in this world and the next. For a few seconds it didn't seem to register in his mind what she had said as he stared at her quizzically. But in a flash Haley knew it had finally registered as his eyes grew wide and his mouth sunk in surprise. Haley couldn't tell what he was feeling and she immediately regretted telling him._

"_You…miscarriage… what?" he stuttered and Haley sighed – tears forming in her hazel brown eyes. Looking down, unable to look him in the eyes, she wished that she was back with her husband in bed. Or with Brooke and Peyton shopping. Or playing mini-golf on the café rooftop with Lucas. She just wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. _

_Nathan saw this – her regret and pain – and immediately knew she was telling the truth. His hate for her immediately departed into the air. But in it's place a huge sadness and regret filled his heart. Sadness because he would have had a baby… regret because of the way he had treated Haley…when all she needed was a shoulder to cry on. His shoulder to be exact. He had let the girl his love marry another man – no wait a boy – because he was to stubborn to forgive her. Without another word Nathan stood up from the chair and left the room. Haley burst into tears as she heard the front door slam closed._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan stared hard at the river that passed the rivercourt as his emotions jumped around the place. When he had left Rachel's house he had not known how to handle it. All he knew was that he had to get out of there. Hours later he found himself in the only place where he knew his mind could walk freely. The path of dried tears stained his cheeks and Nathan's heart had sunk. He still loved Haley…that he had known even before the news…but hearing that she had pushed him away because she didn't want him to help her… well Nathan didn't know how to react.

In his heart he knew why she had done it. He knew she wouldn't want the sympathy…and the weird thing was he didn't hate her because she lied to him. He loved her even more because she had tried so hard to protect her heart. If that even made sense.

"_Haley! What are you doing?" Nathan laughed as Haley stood in the middle of the rivercourt – dancing to the music in her head. She laughed, throwing her hands over her head and swaying to the beat. Nathan smirked – watching his girlfriend making a complete fool of herself and loving every minute of it. She glanced over her shoulder and crooked her finger towards him. He laughed, shaking his head, but Haley didn't take no for an answer as she made her way over to him – pulling him towards the middle._

"_Hales…there's no music…" he laughed and Haley leaned in closer to him._

"_That's the point silly." Her giggles seemed to lift his heart and he smiled at her._

"_I'm not going to dance if there is no music…"_

"_Just dance with me… follow me." She instructed as she placed his hands on her waist. Almost immediately Nathan pulled her flush against his body and Haley giggled._

"_Like this?" he asked huskily and Haley leaned forward, kissing him as she started moving her body._

"_Just like that…"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

The Monday started way too soon for Haley's liking but she found herself reluctantly going to school – Chris' arms around her. She hated the feel of his arms around her but there was nothing she could do. If she rejected him it would only cause questions to start coming to mind. She didn't let him kiss her on the mouth but she tried her best to be as loving as she could. A way inside school he walked away from her and even as soon as he was gone Tim moved in next to her. She smiled at her gay best friend as they walked further.

Brooke sat in the same corner Haley had seen her the first time. She looked exactly the same as last time. Goth and broody.

"_Me? Broody? Tutorgirl you have got to be kidding me!"_

She could almost hear Brooke's words in her mind and she smiled at the memory of her over cheerful friend.

Peyton was practicing with the cheerleaders a way further – her cheerful smile planted stuck to her face.

"_I'm a cheerleader because my mom was one…not because I'm so hyper cheery like Brookie here…"_

Peyton's words too were in her mind. She grimaced as she watched Peyton waving at her. Haley waved back. But who she was really was waving at was the old Peyton.

Lucas sat at one of the stone seats – deeply reading one or another of his latest books.

"_I could never officially give away my best friend…"_

Yet there they were…not even talking. Not even friends. Enemies. Oh God how she hated seeing Lucas and not being able to hug him and say she missed her buddy. Haley made sure to walk away quickly from him.

Tim left her to go jogging after some cute guys. Haley walked a short way around one of the school buildings and to her locker. Opening it up – a small cracker bracelet fell out. She picked it up and saw the note attached to it.

_Don't say I never gave you anything…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Life is a strange thing

It can push you into a situation

One you don't think you can handle

And the shocker is…

You come out of it alive

And stronger than ever…

Haley stared at the cracker bracelet on her arm as she felt a sense of de ja vu come over her.

The same bracelet.

The same words.

The same guy.

The same feelings.

But Haley was still stuck in the Nightmare Universe – had been for almost two weeks now. Two long weeks in which every second felt like a minute, every minute like an hour, every hour like an eternity. Some days Haley spent with Rachel – coming to love her as a true sister – while other days she spent time with Tim. The least amount of time was spent with Chris. Even less with Nathan.

After the bracelet a strange awkward silence came between them. The fighting was gone…which Haley thought was a step in the right direction…but all steps in any direction stopped after that. Some days she would find a small note in her locker – never signed – but it was enough to keep her believing that even in the Nightmare Universe the old Nathan could show.

Memories of the life she supposedly had in the Nightmare Universe still evaded her and Haley guessed she would never really get them back.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A week later Nathan returned to his old self.

Not the normal, happy Nathan.

No, the jackass Nightmare Nathan.

He ignored her completely, didn't even glance in her direction once and when he did his expression was blank – like he was fighting off emotions.

Haley felt her world slowly cracking.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan threw the ball into the hoop, followed it with his eyes until it landed in two hands. He stared up in shock at the instant appearance of Haley in front of him, but his eyes remained cold.

"What can I do for you Haley?" he asked stiffly and Haley felt her heart break as she moved closer to him.

"Please don't do this again Nathan…" she begged and he shook his head.

"Do what?"

"Push me away."

Nathan stared hard at Haley but as tears flowed over his cheeks he couldn't take it anymore and looked down.

"When you told me you had memory loss…how far back does it go?" Nathan asked under his breath and Haley sighed.

"I can't remember anything…" the statement hung in the air as his head shot up to look at her.

"What's going on Nate?"

Silence.

"Today is the anniversary of the day you told me you were pregnant…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the first time in along time that Nathan let himself show his emotions to Haley. They stood away from each other – staring at each other – and Nathan let the tears stream down his eyes that were mirrored in Haley's own tears. He was the first one to speak after an age-old silence.

"There was a time when I used to believe I would never find true love again. I believed that this was it…I had lost my baby…I had lost you. It was the end of my life. You know that's the strange thing…because up until a few weeks ago I thought my life would never get better than this. Then you showed up again – the real you. The person I fell in love with. The person whom I still love. I don't know why it happened now or what it means but I do know is that I can't stand watching you with Chris Keller anymore. I can't go another day knowing that you pretend every second of it…acting like you love him when you can't stand his face. But mostly I can't take not kissing you when every part of my body, heart and soul is begging me to do it."

Haley sighed as she felt her heart jump into her throat and she took a step closer to him, thinking of what she wanted to say, before she finally took a deep breath.

"I know you won't understand what I'm about to say but I feel I need to say this or I'll explode. Weeks ago I was Haley James Scott – I was married to you and I had the best life ever. Peyton, Brooke and Lucas were my best friends, Tim was just the guy trying to get the girls, Rachel was just another school slut – not my sister – and Chris Keller was only but a distant dream. In a blink of a eye that disappeared and I found myself married to Chris, not having any of my three best friends, having Rachel as my sister – my fat sister I might add -, I had had a miscarriage, had Tim as a gay best friend and I had lost you. I called this my own private hell…my nightmare universe and I can't begin to describe to you how hard I tried to wake up…to feel safe in your arms again. But I didn't and I've lost all hope that it's going to happen soon. Maybe that…my normal life…maybe that was my real nightmare universe. A what if place. To tell you the truth I don't know anymore. I don't know why I have jumped between the two worlds or why I can't go back. But I've given up trying and I'm ready to make my live here. It's not ideal…it's not how I want it…but we're Naley so that just…it has to count for something! Because no matter what or where we are… you are still my Nathan and I couldn't love you any less than I do right now."

Naturally Nathan had not understood most of what she had said but when Haley finally stopped, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe; he stepped forward and wordlessly placed his lips on hers. The kiss wasn't long but as he pulled away he cupped her cheeks and said the one thing she had been dying to hear.

"If you ask me…I will run away with you. All you have to do is ask me and I'm yours."

She smiled through her tears, wiping Nathan's own tearstained cheeks with her fingers, before she pressed her face into his chest and gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm not asking you…I'm begging you…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haley sighed as Nathan pulled her into his chest and she snuggled into him. He laughed, pressing her hair behind her ear before he leaned down and kissed her under her ear. Haley giggled as she pulled the blanket over their naked bodies as they lay in her bed. Rachel wasn't home so they didn't have to worry about anything like that.

"I love you." He said and Haley smiled.

"I love you too…"

"Now go to sleep…when you wake up we will sort out what happens next." Nathan commanded in a soft voice and Haley nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Nate?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you will be here when I wake up…" her voice was soft as sleep started to take over her body. Nathan kissed her temple as he nodded.

"Always."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haley awoke with a start as she let her eyes trail over the room. She was back in her room – the room that she shared with Chris. Her heart dropped in an instant as she wondered if Nathan had brought her back to Chris while she had been sleeping. Or even worse…if Chris had realized what was going on and had taken her back. Haley felt tears sting her eyes as she dropped her face into her hands.

That was until she saw the photo next to the bed.

The same photo that had shown her and Chris' wedding.

But now it was back to showing her and Nathan.

In a second Haley realized she was back to normal life and she almost jumped when Brooke – normal cheery Brooke – stepped into the room. Her arms were around her friend before she could say anything else. Brooke laughed and hugged her back before Nathan followed Brooke into the room. Haley ran to him and jumped into his arms as she cried of happiness.

She was back.

"Hey sweetheart. Glad to see you are awake." He joked as he kissed her. Haley pulled away and quickly looked up into his eyes.

"Am I your wife? Or is Chris my husband?" she asked almost hysterically and Nathan gave a snort as he showed her the ring on his finger.

"Okay…I'm just going to pretend to know what's going on. Are you all right?" he asked worriedly and she nodded.

"How long have I been out?" this time Nathan gave her a very confused look.

"Hales you've just been asleep for the night. I woke up because Brookie here decided on an early visit. Honey are you sure you are okay?" he asked again and Haley smiled.

"Just had a nightmare, well it started out as one…but it made me realize what I have…but I'm fine now." She babbled.

And she truly was…because she never took her friends or loves for granted…ever again.

But there was still some truth to the whole nightmare universe…

Of all the things that had happened…when Haley returned to school…she was the only one in the school not to be shocked when it came out that Tim was gay.

In fact, she had been the first one to give him a scarf…

The end.


End file.
